


Some wounds will never mend

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Song Challenge Bingo 2019 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE CONSENT, Angelic Possession, Blood Drinking, Consent, Demon Blood, M/M, Minor Character Death, SPN Dark Bingo 2019, SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN Song Challenge Bingo, Sam Winchester Bingo 2019, Wing Kink, sam turned murderous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Lucifer never made a mystery of it where he was. He wasn’t hiding because he had no reason to. Even without his true vessel, Lucifer had nothing to fear. The lesser angels weren’t powerful enough to face him, Michael was still sitting on his ass up in Heaven, and only fools would dare to seek him out...with a fatal end.He saw no reason to hide because he was waiting for his True Vessel to reach out to him finally.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Song Challenge Bingo 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416175
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85
Collections: Heaven and Hell Bingo, Sam Winchester Bingo, Supernatural Dark Bingo 2019





	Some wounds will never mend

**Author's Note:**

> SPN Song Challenge Bingo Square: Can’t go to Hell  
> SPN Dark Bingo Square: In Plain Sight  
> Heaven & Hell Bingo Square: Angelic Possession  
> Sam W. Bingo Square: Dark!Sam

Lucifer was a bit bored these days. Angels and hunters came after him day by day...and died like flies. Either the demons gathering around him like cats around a bowl of milk killed the intruders or Lucifer ordered them to let the intruders pass so he could entertain them himself. Neither of them left this building alive.  
  
Most of them, especially the angels, called him a fool to announce his presence loud and clear to the whole world because they hadn’t had any trouble finding him and how they would now defeat him..blablabla…  
  
In Lucifer’s mind, Heaven had forgotten that Lucifer wasn’t just any kind of misfit, causing trouble for not listening to daddy...He was still an archangel, one of only four their Father had created. No mere angel will be able to defeat him, never.  
  
It was only ever a little amusement to wipe the floor with his guests as he liked to call them. Nothing but a fleeting moment of entertainment before he would go back to waiting for his Vessel. He wasn’t hiding. He was himself in plain sight for everyone and anything to see him. Lucifer wanted to be seen. There had been a time when he was called Heaven’s most beautiful angel...he was still beautiful, even after he fell, but now it was a cold beauty, like a bright start among the darkness of the universe.  
  
Sighing, Lucifer watched the window in front of him fog under the cold of his breath and small crystals of ice formed on the glass. The archangel didn’t want to admit it, not really, but the boredom was starting to nag on his mind. He had spent so many years imprisoned in the Cage that he was yearning to meet his True Vessel in person finally. However, he knew that Sam had to come to him out of his own free will and Lucifer was sure that his time of waiting was running short. It was like he could feel how close Sam was. It was like an in itching of his grace...or he was about to bust of out his vessel...who knows.  
  
Breathing once more against the window, Lucifer doodled on the fogged window while he kept an eye on the area around the building he was currently staying. It was shady, rotten and barely standing anymore but he didn’t care about luxury.  
  
He was adjusting his wings on their ethereal plane when he felt a change in the air. It felt like a storm was approaching. The air felt charged with energy, the wind turned up and blew hard against the broken and old windows and even Lucifer, cold as he was, could feel a change in the temperature. Cold. A silent coldness was crawling over the area like an elegant yet silent death. There was anger and a promise for violence in the air overshadowed by clouds so grey they looked almost black.  
  
A shiver ran down Lucifer’s spine and made his wings twitch and bristle with excitement. It was time; finally.  
  
He wanted to race down the stairs and out of the building with the excitement of a fledgling...but he held himself back, barely. He hadn’t expected to meet him so...soon.  
  
Lucifer could hear the voices of the demons downstairs, followed by a low growl that felt like a cat’s purr against his feathers. Deep and loud. Sounds of a fight followed the growl and shortly after the fight started, Lucifer felt his demons die, or they lay broken on the ground.  
  
He couldn’t hear the steps on the old wooden stairs over the sound of a body being dragged over the floor.  
  
Turning around, Lucifer felt his grace flare with something he could only name arousal and pure want...when Sam Winchester himself walked into the room. His hand was closed around the neck of the demon he had knocked out and was now unconscious.  
  
Sam looked with a bored expression around, taking his surroundings in before he met Lucifer’s gaze without fear or shyness. His eyes were completely black and drenched with power.  
  
The black blood of the demons he had killed still covered his hand, holding the blade made to kill demons.  
  
In Lucifer’s eyes, Sam was nothing but beautiful. Strong, powerful in mind and body with a soul so radiant, the archangel felt his grace reach out to the only living soul in the building. Grace and soul were so much alike that if both were visible through the skin of the bodies housing them the whole city would be illuminated by their light.  
  
“Sam.”  
  
Lucifer greeting was short, a clipped nod and the archangel watched Sam eyeing him with his black eyes and the approaching storm of his powers still at his back like the hunter had wings of his own.  
  
“Lucifer.”  
  
The same way of greeting, the same clipped nod. It made Lucifer smile in a rather pleasant way.  
  
Hunter and archangel stared at each other without making a sound. Each of them a ruthless and powerful predator in his own right and power.  
  
It was the sound of the demon waking up in pain which broke their staring contest. Huffing with annoyance, Sam lifted the demon by the neck and started him into the face, waiting for the demon to recognize him.  
  
Still a bit stunned from whatever Sam had done to him, the demon shook his head...and started to struggle and whimper when he noticed Sam. Lucifer saw that the demon was about to scream in panic, how pathetic, but before even one small sound came past the demon’s vessel’s lips, Sam rammed his blade into the demon’s exposed throat.  
  
The demon gargled on his own blood gushing from the wound...before the light in his eyes died.  
  
Sam dropped the body and looked at the black blood staining his hand. Meeting Lucifer’s eyes, Sam slowly raised his hand...and started to lick the blood off his skin while he never broke their new staring contest.  
  
Lucifer felt his grace stir, and his wings spread and bent in Sam’s direction as if strings were pulling the archangel’s wings into Sam’s direction.  
  
Slowly, Sam cleared his hand off the blood...but suddenly, the hunter stretched his free arm out like a snake on strike and closed his long and strong fingers around the tip of Lucifer’s left wing.  
  
Freezing on his place, Lucifer hadn’t thought about Sam being able to see his wings, and the archangel didn’t move or pull his wings back. Sam’s fingers were strangely soft and warm on Lucifer’s feathers. A shiver of a wholly different kind than earlier made Lucifer’s feather fluff up, and Sam looked up him with a knowing smile and one eyebrow raised.  
  
They still held their silence while Lucifer’s wings shivered in sync with Sam’s heartbeat while the storm was still raging behind Sam like wings made to destroy.  
  
Licking his lips, Lucifer tugged on his wing without dislodging Sam’s fingers on his feathers.  
  
“The demon you just killed...his vessel was still alive. You killed an innocent human.”  
  
Stretching his neck until it cracked, Sam looked at Lucifer and shrugged with his broad shoulders while his eyes turned back to their usual colours. Colours, plural.  
  
“Does it matter? A pawn is still a pawn and needs to be taken off the board at some time.”  
  
Chuckling at Sam’s pragmatism, Lucifer pulled his wings back, and Sam only let go of the feathers in his hand when he was still standing in front of Lucifer. They were so close that Lucifer could feel Sam’s heartbeat like a wave of heat every few seconds. Slow, steady, powerful and without a trace of fear.  
  
Leaning closer, Lucifer placed his hand right over Sam’s beating heart. He wanted to see Sam’s reaction, but the hunter neither flinched nor pulled back. Good.  
  
“Why are you here, Sam?”  
  
Sam huffed, stretched his arm our and over Lucifer’s shoulder until he could bury his fingers in the plumage of Lucifer’s wings arching over his back. Lucifer had to close his eyes against the exquisite sensation of having his True Vessel’s fingers so close to the vulnerable spot of where his wings extended from his back.  
  
“Because of you, Lucifer. What else?”  
  
Sam had dropped his voice to an intimate whisper while he dragged his fingers against Lucifer’s feathers. The storm behind Sam had calmed down, but to Lucifer’s senses, it still felt like a cat ready to pounce, calmed down but ready to strike.  
  
“I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon. Just like I thought that I have to work harder to bring you here.”  
  
Sam only huffed again, stepped closer and pressed his chest to Lucifer’s while pulling himself to his fullest height to show that he was taller than Lucifer.  
  
“Would it make you feel better when I tell you that others did a rather good job of pushing me in your direction? All it needed was me saving my brother’s sorry ass with the help of my powers, and he was ready to lock me away for who knows how long. I won’t allow anyone to lock me up.”  
  
Growling at the implication of Dean doing the same to Sam that Michael had done to Lucifer, the archangel dug his fingers into the hard muscles of Sam’s chest.  
  
“So, you are here out of defiance to your brother or because I’m your last option?”  
  
Sam snarled at Lucifer, pulled hard on the feathers between his fingers and showed the archangel his teeth. They were stained with black demon blood.  
  
“Neither the one nor the other. I came because of Dean’s reaction, because of Castiel’s attempts to subdue me, showed me the truth behind your words in my dreams. We are alike, you and me — no need to postpone what will happen anyway. I come to you to say yes to you, Lucifer. Even when I wasn’t sure if this was the right thing, the trail of bodies behind me...wouldn’t allow me to go back. Thanks to my _own_ brother, and yours, I have hunters at my back where I go, and it’s like I said...I won’t allow anyone to lock me up.”  
  
Lucifer didn’t even try to mask his moan and arch against Sam’s fingers still buried in his wings. He could feel the truth behind Sam’s words when Lucifer felt Sam’s soul reach out to Lucifer’s grace in honest and genuine consent.  
  
The archangel was still enjoying the feeling of true constant wrapping itself around Lucifer like a comfortable blanket when he felt Sam closer to him.  
  
“What are you waiting for, Lucifer? Yes…”  
  
Sam licked over the shell of Lucifer’s ear...and Lucifer felt himself pulled from his vessel...and dragged down by Sam’s soul.  
  
There was no room for words or feelings. Both of them were far beyond such mundane things. It was far beyond anything a mere human or angel could compare to — the first fusion of an archangel with his True Vessel born out of purest consent.  
  
Once the bliss of feeling his grace surrounded by Sam’s soul had settled, Lucifer rolled his shoulders, Sam’s shoulders. Sam was so close to Lucifer’s consciousness that there was as good as no room between them. They had truly become one deity, and while Sam could feel Lucifer’s wings stretch from his back, Lucifer could feel the storm of Sam’s powers and strength build-up behind them.  
  
They still needed a moment to adjust to each other, to allow their minds and thoughts to mix until the lines turned blurry and fuzzy.  
  
They left the building through the front door. Unhurried, not caring for the dead or injured demons. They had each other now and needed no one else anymore.  
  
Taking a deep breath, they looked over at the angels standing on the streets as they were not sure what they were facing. Turning to them, Lucifer found Sam’s mind and told his hunter, as Sam was now and forever Lucifer’s. Words, fragments of music wandered from hunter to archangel, and it made Lucifer smile while he approached his waiting siblings…  
  
_They say the end is coming...And I need to prepare  
_

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
